House and Mountain
by xYelloww
Summary: Green curses the mornings when Red leaves again. Red/Green pairing, Snorlax VS Berries. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

House and Mountain.

Red/Green pairing, Snorlax VS Berries.

Part one.

* * *

"I'm going back."

"Excuse me?" Green said between yawns and rubbed in his eyes: "What do you mean?" He gave a glance at the black haired boy sitting at his table, staring at an untouched plate of breakfast.

"I'm going back." Red repeated, looking out the window. He pointed as he longingly looked in the direction if the mountain.

More wasn't needed to wake Green up, in one swift move his chair shoved backwards and he was up on his feet, leaning over the table with a fierce glare. "No you won't."

Red shook his head and picked up his fork, not impressed by Greens outburst.

"Stay, please don't be a fool and go up that mountain again," He smashed his fist on the table: "Red, it's unhealthy, stay down. Here.."

Breakfast ended in the same manner as it always did on the mornings Red declared he was going back up the mountain; Green refused and shouted, making havoc whilst Red glared. Green throws his breakfast and Red ducks. Green shouts some more and then Red glares again making Green walks out frustrated. Green always left when he realized Red wouldn't bulge, leaving the kitchen behind in a mess and out of the front door in his pajama. He never came back until Red had left. Always. Red hated the fact Green never allowed him to say goodbye. This time however, Red wasn't up for it.

In the beginning, Red wasn't bothered by the ritual but the repeating got onto his nerves and right now, he was highly annoyed but also having a good guess as to why Green wanted him to stay so badly. He did come down for a few days once every month, which, obviously wasn't enough but he wasn't willing to stay down longer then necessary. The idea of being more in Green's presence did appeal to him. He decided it could be quite easily fixed. It depended on how much Green was going to be prissy about it but shrugged that off and found himself thinking to hell with it as he stated his solution out loud.

"Come with me." Red interrupted Green midsentence not fully comprehending what was being yelled at him and left Green gaping: "What?"

Red rolled his eyes making Green catch up, who in return looked incredulously at Red and moved to sit back in his chair, that he hadn't expected. Green only needed a moment though: "Are you kidding me, what the heck would I want to do on that bloody cold Mountain?!" A new wave of angry exploded and he shouted the better of an quarter hour to Red why that didn't appeal to him: "I do so not see what I got to do up there!"

Red shrugged: "Be with me."

"Red, elaborate your sentences when you say stuff like that," Green sighed with a flush. Not the kind of comment from Red he needed at the moment, too early, too stressed: "You make it sound like.. You know."

"Take it as I said." Red flashed him a smile: "Stop whining on me."

Green's flush grew brighter: "Maybe I could use a break.."

"You should come." Nodded Red convincingly, staring at the other grow unsure.

"I think about it." Green inside squirmed under the gaze, Red saw and winked: "I keep you warm."

Green's face couldn't burn much brighter and he did leave the kitchen after that totally embarrassed but he did take his breakfast bowl with him instead of hurling it at Red for once. Red grinned satisfied and finished his breakfast, thinking about his bag to pack and the high possibility Green had already started packing his.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two.

"Follow the path." Red said pointing at some crimson stones in the thick layer of snow after Charizard had flown them up to a small landing space near the top. It was tricky, but, the Pokémon had done it more often and the weather was in their favour today. None of the storms and blizzards he was used to seemed to be near instead, the harsh winds had laid down and let the shivering sun shine.

Grudgingly Green pulled the scarf around his neck tighter and followed the hike up a small path. He was cold but noted the weather was softer than on his previous visits and it lightened his mood.

Red used Snorlax to move aside a big builder, just enough for a human to pass. After clicking the pokeball back on his belt he gestured for Green to follow him.

It was dark and Green sticked close to Red, barely seeing anything: "This.. Where are we going?"

Red hummed and tucked at Greens sleeve, making him hurry along. "I didn't even get an answer." Green muttered as they walked further until Greens feet felt a ridge and Red tucked him to get on his knees.

"Fabulous!" Crawling in mud's of the unknown in the blasted dark. Whether or not that that small giggle he heard was real, he hadn't had the time to over think as he felt his back hitting the roof and he sunk lower, keeping good track of Red.

"What's this?" Green asked in awe as he scrambled back upon his feet's as they left the tunnel.

A small hotspring and not as much snow as before the tunnel, on a few patches of earth grew berry plants.

Red gestured around: "My home." He took Greens sleeve again and pulled him past the spring into a small alcove. Red let go, leaving Green slightly confused as he moved and grabbed a rope, pulling a builder down.

Red walked in and Green followed: "It's slightly warmer here."

Green looked around, It was a small cave, not very spacious but large enough to fit Red and his Pokémon. A fireplace was made with rocks and pebbles in the middle and a stack of blankets and pillows next to a box was all in sight. Green smiled and watched his friend: "It doesn't look too bad."

Red nodded whilst he took his bag and the travel bag with food off and dropped them into the box, motioning for Green to do the same.

"Why?" Green asked but did so anyway.

"Wild, hungry Pokémon." Red answered and tapped Snorlax's pokeball.

"That he haven't ate you broke is a mystery to me."

He tossed Green a notebook and seeing there was no book mark he opened it. Quickly scanning the index he saw one chapter marked and flipped to the right page, white berries.

White berries are Thornn crossed with Sitrus berries; grown on a warm ground in the high, cold air. Rare and only known to be seen in sparse number if grown.

Evaluation shows the berries power range from restoring hp completely, ceasing inner wounds damage and effective to for fill large Pokémon eating schedules with small portions.

Note: One poke block with One fourth of White Berry are registered to be a full meal if matched with the right opponents in likes and taste of the Pokémon.

Interesting, Green murmured and sat down, leafing through it, reading more bits and pieces.

Red made charizard get the fire going but instead of leaving him out like usual, he called him back and let a sneaky grin flash over his face as he placed the pokeballs on the ground, in hand reach of Green and sat behind him. Red folded his legs around him, sneaking his arms around his waist and nuzzled Green's neck with his nose, not caring that Green tensed. He actually had to stop himself from laughing when Green demanded to know what he was doing: "Keeping you warm."

"That's.. You mean, you really.." He stuttered finally realizing where this was going: "Y-you want me to be with you?" Green flushed when he heard a solemn yes and took a moment: "I think, I want to you to be with me too."

"Lucky." Red pulled Green closer into a hug and moved a bit to the side so he could kiss Green on the cheek and smiled. Green smiled back and relaxed, snuggling into the hug: "You're warm enough to keep me warm."


End file.
